The Diamond in the Rough
by MusicHeart08
Summary: Aladdin but with Jay. The only thing Jay wanted was to make his father proud. Even though the man didn't pay a speck of attention to his own son. His only friend in the whole world was the kind Princess Jasmine. But soon his fathers plan begins to mean Jasmine will get hurt. Jay has to decide very soon who he wants to be.
1. The Diamond in the Rough - Part 1

**Thank you everyone for your patience and those marvelous individuals who helped made this story possible.**

 **I don't own Aladdin or Descendants. All rights go to Disney**

 _ **You've heard of the Golden Rule, haven't you? Whoever has the gold makes the rules. ~ Jafar.**_

* * *

On the dark night of Agrabah, a dark man waits in the desert, with a dark purpose.

The man sat on top of a horse with a small bundle in front of him, perched on the man's shoulder was a parrot. His name was Jafar. From the dark shadows of the night, another man on a horse rode up the sandy hill until he stood in front of Jafar. The man slipped off his horse and stood on the ground.

"You are late," Jafar said to the thief

"A thousand apologies, O patient one," the thief, Gazeem responded

"You have it then?"

"I had to slit a few throats but I got it," Gazeem reaches into his pocket and pulls out half of a golden medallion shaped like a beetle. Jafar reaches out for it, but the thief yanks it back, "Ah, ah, ah! The treasure!"

Suddenly a tiny hand snatches the medallion from the thief's hand. A young boy with long dark hair laughed at Gazeem before turning to Jafar.

"Here you go, Dad," the young boy said handing the medallion to his father

"Thank you, Jay," Jafar says causing his son to smile as he climbed up the horse to sit in the saddle, "Trust me, my pungent friend," Jafar says to Gazeem "You'll get what's coming to you."

"What's coming to you! Awk!" Iago, the parrot squawked

Jafar then pulls out the missing half of the medallion and attaches the two pieces together. As soon as the pieces snap into place, the gold beetle began glowing bright and flew out of Jafar's hand, flying across the sand, "Quickly, follow the trail!"

They all ride off, following the glowing speck of light, until it reaches a large dune. The medallion separates into two and the halves plunge into the dune. All of a sudden the dune begins to rise up, transforming into a giant tiger's head, with the glowing halves of the medallion serving as the eyes.

"Whoa," Jay gasped as he stares up at the large cave, he started to walk towards it but Jafar grasped his shoulder to stop him.

"At last, after all my years of searching," Jafar gasped "The Cave of Wonders!

"Awk! Cave of Wonders!

"By Allah!" Gazeem mutters before Jafar grabs him by his shirt

"Now, remember! Bring me the lamp! The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine!" Jafar then lets the man go.

Gazeem chuckles and starts to approach the entrance to the cave.

"Jeez, where'd ya dig this bozo up?" Iago whispers before Jafar shushes him. Jay watched from his position by his father's leg in anticipation.

Gazeem began to approach the entrance of the cave but is suddenly blown away by the roar of the cave's speaking.

 ** _"Who disturbs my slumber?"_**

Jay jumped when he heard the deep voice and hid behind his father.

"It is I, Gazeem, a humble thief." The man bows in front of the sand cave. The cave analyzes the man before saying in a low growl:

 ** _"Know this: Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough."_**

"Diamond in the rough?" Jay repeated silently looking up at his father in confusion.

Gazeem turns to Jafar with a questioning look.

"What are you waiting for? Go on!" Jafar demanded.

Gazeem hesitates, then moves one foot inside the cave. With great apprehension, he plants his foot down. Nothing happens. Relieved, he begins his trek again. Then another roar comes. He turns back, but the lion's mouth slams shut. Jay screams at the sight and clings to his father.

 ** _"Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough,"_** the Cave growls as he descends back into the sand. All that is left are the travelers and the two separated halves of the medallion.

"I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp!" Iago screeched, Jay rolls his eyes at Iago before moving to pick up the two medallion pieces.

"Look at this! I'm so stressed out that I'm molting!"

"Patience, Iago patience," Jafar hisses as he snatches back the medallion pieces from his son, "Gazeem was obviously less than worthy,"

"Oh, there's a big surprise! I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from not surprise! What're we gonna do? We got a big problem here, a big prob-" Jafar pinches his beak shut causing Jay to giggle.

"Yes, we do. Only one may enter. I must find this one, this...diamond in the rough."

As Jafar thought over his list of spells to find the one needed for the trip, the young boy let out a large yawn.

' _And I must be getting some sleep,'_ Jay thought and rubbed his eyes.

* * *

"But Jasmine, you're a princess," The Sultan pleaded with his daughter.

"Then maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore!" Jasmine splashes the fountain water in anger.

"Oooohhh!" The Sultan storms away but stops in front of Rajah "Allah forbid you should have any daughters!" The Sultan walks back into the palace, leaving a confused tiger and a frustrated princess.

Jasmine sighs before walking over to the dove cage and yanking open the door. Immediately the birds fly out.

Jasmine watched them fly freely and sighs sadly.

"Are you okay Jas?" a small voice asked

Jasmine looks down in surprise but smiles at the young boy. "Hello Jay," the princess bends down and picks up the boy in her arms before sitting on the fountain "My little prince, how are you today?"

"Tired," Jay responds before a yawn takes over him, "Dad had me up all night,"

"Oh, did he have you out stealing again?"

"No, and it's not stealing! It's... buying whatever I want, except it's free," Jay defended causing Jasmine to chuckle

"Is that so? Where is your Father anyway?"

"He's inside, talking to yours,"

Jasmine had known Jay ever since he was born. Jafar was often busy so Jasmine took it upon herself to watch over the boy. The two had become the best of friends. Jay looked at Jasmine like a mother, mainly because he never knew his true one and Jasmine loved Jay.

"Are you okay Jasmine? You looked upset,"

"Oh Jay, it's this law," Jasmine confessed, "It says I have to marry a prince,"

"Laws are stupid, I wish I could help you," Jay says giving Jasmine a small hug

"Thank you, little prince but there's nothing that can be done," Jasmine then thought of something "Hey Jay, you've been to the market, right?"

"Yeah, tons of times," Jay answered as he pulled back.

"What's it like?"

Jay thought about it for a moment before answering, "It's pretty wild, there's a lot of people there, some nice, others crazy. There's always someone stealing so the guards are always busy. Why do you wanna know?"

Jasmine hesitated to answer him when...

"Jay!" Both turned towards the palace to see Jafar standing by the door "Come on, boy!"

Jay jumped down from Jasmine's lap, "I gotta go, bye Jas!" the boy called as he ran towards the palace.

Jasmine waved back and watched the boy run towards his father. Once he was inside, the princess looked over the garden and saw a large tree stand by the palace wall.

Jay ran inside the palace but was grerted by a uncomforting frown from his father as he closed the door behind him.

"Have you been causing trouble again, boy?" Jafar hissed in a low voice

"No, Dad. I wasn't," the boy responded quietly

The small laugh from Jafar didn't match the frown on his face, "You always lie," the Royal Visor snarled, "I can see it in you eyes, The little boy lowered his gaze to the ground, "How many times have I told you? I don't want you making me look bad in front of the Sultan!"

"Yes, Dad,"

Jafar huffed before turning on his heels and walking towards his secret room.

Curiousity overtook the child as he followed the Royal Visor in a daze towards the hidde door but he didn't make it far when a harsh push from his father pushed him back.

"I've told you before, you're not allowed in here!" Jafar practically yelled

The sharp voice snapped Jay back to reality, "I'm sorry, Dad. I'll go,"

Not a second after he said that, Jay sprinted away without looking back. He kept running until he reached his room.

Jasmine had insisted that Jay be in the room next to him againts Jafars protest.

Jay pushed the large doors to his room open and slammed them shut before slidding to the ground.

It's days like this that Jay felt like his father likes Iago more than him.

What was behind that door that he wasn't allowed to see?

* * *

As night fell over the kingdom, Jay peeled himself from the ground and quietly snuck out of his room.

Jasmine never came in to say goodnight, something had to be wrong.

Maybe she was still upset from earlier?

Without anyone noticing, Jay opened the doors thag lead to the garden.

Before he could walk out, he saw a hooded figure being pushed up the tree next to the wall by Rajah.

Jay looked closely and gasped when he saw who it was. Jasmine?

Was she running away? Why?

Jay then remembered the conversation they had that afternoon. Oh, that stupid law!

He sighed as he saw her disappear from behind the wall, he can't think of anywhere Jasmine might be... but, he knows where she might go!

Jumping excitedly, Jay ran back inside towards his secret exit from the palace.

* * *

 **Originally I wanted the whole story to be one chapter but I realize it was taking too long and I didn't want to keep everyone waiting. Hopefully each story doesn't take up more than five chapters.**

 **I decided to start with Jay because I've always loved Aladdin since I was a little kid. So here it its.** **Reviews and Contructive Critisisms are welcome!**


	2. The Diamond in the Rough - Part 2

Normally when Jay walked through the market, he would be stealing stuff for his father. Which was only... a few times... a week.

But today, Jay was on a different mission. He wanted to find Jasmine, and if she was planning on running away then Jay would go with her.

Jay smiled at the idea of just him and Jasmine, away from his father and every stupid law.

As the little boy walked through the market, all the vendor owners were eyeing him cautiously and other customers held their valuables and money closer to them.

Jay ignored them all as he looked at every women trying to find Jasmine.

"THIEF!"

Originally, Jay was going to ignore the shout and walk away but he he took a small peek over towards the noise.

To his horror, grasped tightly in an angry vendors hand was Jasmine. The woman was pleading for her life as the man pulled out a large knife.

A firey rage filled Jay's chest as he charged forward.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Running at full force, Jay slammed his tiny body hard against the vendor causing him to release his hold on Jasmine.

The hidden princess recovered first, "Jay, what're you doing here?" Jasmine asked as she scooped the boy into her arms.

"I was worried about you," the boy responded

 _"Wait a minute, I know you,"_

Jay turned around slowly and saw the vendor was staring at him. In fear, the boy buried his face into Jasmine's shoulder but was too late, the man recognized him.

"It's a family of thieves!" The vendor picked up his knife again and approached the two.

Jasmine held Jay closer to her to protect him, "Don't hurt him!"

Jay flinched at the yelling and waited for the worse when another voice spoke up, "Thank you, kind sir. I'm so glad you found them,"

Jay slowly turned around to search for the voice.

Standing protectively in front of the two was a man with dark hair and a vest. Jay had seen him around before but the man was usual running away from guards.

The man turned towards the two and began gently pushing them away from the madman, "I've been looking all over for you two,"

"What're you doing?" Jasmine whispered as she kept Jay close to her.

"Just play along," the man whispered

Just as the three were about to make their escape, the vendor grabbed the strangers shoulder.

"You know these two?"

The stranger gave the vendor a sad look, "Sadly yes, my sister and nephew. The Mothers a little crazy, right?"

Jasmine looked offended and Jay looked angry. How dare he talk about Jasmine like that?

"She said she knew the Sultan!"

Jay gulped in fear and began reaching for Jasmines hand to prepare to run for it but the man proved to be smarter.

"She thinks the monkey is the Sultan,"

Jay followed the mans gaze towards a small monkey that was stealing drom a few peoples pockets. The little boy smiled at the animal.

Jasmine casted Jay a smirk before kneeling in front of the monkey, "Oh, wise Sultan. How may I serve you?"

Jay chuckled at Abu acting like a Sultan, instantly liking the pick-pocking animal.

"Tragic, isn't it? So hard on the little one," Jay nodded and gave the man a sad look as the man swipes an apple with his foot and handed it back, "But, no harm was done."

Jay didn't pay attention to what happened next for he was helping Abu snatch items from carts by stashing them in his hat.

"Come on, Sultan."

Abu and Jay bowed down to the crowd watching the scene. Unfortunaly, the action caused everything they had stolen fall out into the open.

When the vendor saw the three apples that were in the pile, Jay picked up what he could carry into his hat. Abu jumped on the boys shoulder as the group ran away.

* * *

 _Ah, sands of time-reveal to me the one who can enter the cave._

* * *

After escaping the marketplace, the man and his monkey brought the two runaways to their home.

As Jasmine climbed up the ladder to the rooftop, she tripped and the man caught her in his arms.

Jay saw the way the two were looking at each other, and he didn't like it.

As thrle climbed onto the roof, he purposely pushed the two adults apart to walk past them.

"Coming through!"

Abu snickered at the couples faces before jumping onto the boy's shoulder. Jay smiled as he perched himself on the edge of the roof, ready to jump across the gap towards the other roof. He felt confident enough, having already done this a dozen times beforem

"Oh Jay, please be careful," Jasmine begged when she saw what the six-year-old was about to do.

"I will," Jay then bent his knees and sprung forward landing perfectly on the other roof.

Turning around, Jay saw the man look impressed and Jasmine looked relieved. With a smug smile, he waved at both of them.

As the two adults kept talking, the man launvhed himself across the roofs with a pole.

Jay ignored the two talking to each other until he heard the words,

"Well, you do kinda stand out,"

Jay snapped his head over to the man who watched with amazement when Jasmine vaulted herself over with a pole.

"I'm a fast learner," she smirked and tossed the pole into his hands.

Abu rolled his eyes as he pointed at the couple, making kissy faces before gagging at his own joke.

With a scowl, Jay marched up to the adults, turning towards the man.

"Listen up, you!" he hissed, "If any harm comes to Jasmine, I will hold you very responsible and I promise you that you DO NOT want to see me angry!" The boy tried to look threatening but being only six, his scowl came out like an adorable pout.

The threat failed as the man laughed nervously while Jasmine looked embarrassed.

"Jay!" she scolded, "This man saved our lives, he's earned a little trust,"

"It's all right," he responded, "This little guy is kinda cute," He reaches over to pat Jay's head but the boy hissed at him like a snake,"But, have you ever considered a haircut?"

"No," Jay said before smirking, "Have you ever considered a shirt?"

"Jay!" Jasmine looked like she was about to lecture him but instead, she smiled sweetly, "Why don't you go play with Abu?"

Jay wanted to protest but knew better than that, "Okay," he sighed and plopped onto the ground next to Abu, who was sorting through his stolen goods.

"So, your son doesn't seem to like me," the man said as he and Jasmine watched Abu and Jay.

Jasmine looked shocked at what he said, "My?" she began to laugh, leaving him to be confused. "Oh no, Jay isn't mine, he's a friend. I look after him because his father doesn't,"

Jay tried to ignore that true fact as he handed an apple to his new friend. Abu took the fruit almost greedily before taking a huge bite.

Jay giggled at the monkey, "I like you,"

Abu smiled at him before taking another large bite out of the fruit.

 _"Tell him that's very sweet,"_

Jay looked over at the adults and almost gagged when he saw both of their faces began to get closer together, almost as if they were about to...

The little boy stuck his tongue out in disgust and turned away.

And that's when he saw the second scariest thing in Agrabah.

 ** _Royal Guards!_**

"There you are!" the captain growled as he pulled out his sword.

Abu squealed before scrambling onto Jays shoulder as the boy jumped to his feet

Jasmine sprung into action and yanked Jays hand so he was safe behind the adults.

"Do you trust me?" the man suddenly asked, extending his hand out towards Jasmine.

"Yes?" Jasmine responded and took his hand.

"Then Jump!"

Jay held onto Abu and Jasmines other hand as the group jumped out of the hideout.

Lucky for them, they landed on a pile of salt.

"Awesome!" Jay giggled as Abu clung onto the boys head.

"Come on!"

Jasmine quickly grabbed Jay's hand and the group began to run.

However, their paths were blocked by a large body.

Jay fell onto his back from the force, Abu squealed from the impact and tried to hide under the boys hat.

"Jay!" Jasmine cried out, she "Are you ok?"

As Jasmine helped the boy to a sitting position, Jay held up a single hand for a thumbs up.

 _"Its the dungeon for you, street rat!"_

As Jasmine jumped up to help the man, Jay tried to stop his head from spinning.

When his view finally began to straighten out, to his surprise, Jasmine had lowered her hood.

Exposing herself!

The guards gasped before bowing in respect, even dragging their prisoner down with them.

Still confused, the little boy stood up to stand behind Jasmine.

"And isn't that Jafars boy?" another one whispered

Abu squeaked in confusion under the boys hat.

"What are you two doing outside the palace, and with this street rat?" the head guard asked

"That is none of your concern." Jasmine snapped, "Now do as I say, and let him go!"

"I would do what she says," Jay whispered to the guard with slight amusement.

"I would Princess but my orders come from Jafar," The guard said

Jay raised an eyebrow, his dad did this? Why?

A small glimmer of hope sparked in the boys heart.

 _Was his Dad worried about him?_

"You'll have to take it up with him," the guard said before the group began to leave, all the wgile pushing their prisoner towards the palace.

From under Jays hat, Abu whimpered in sadness before slowly climbing down and scrambled up onto the shoulder of his friend.

Both Jay and Abu shared a small farewell wave before the group disappeared.

"Believe me, I will," Jasmine whispered darkly

At that moment, Jay felt just a little afraid for his father.


	3. QUESTION!

**Hey peeps, don't worry an update will be coming soon.**

 **I just have a quick question.**

 **I just saw the live-action Aladdin, and it was Beautiful!** **So my question is, for those who have seen it, should I try to put some of the new elements into the story**

 **Because t** **here's this song I really love, the one Jasmine sang: "Speechless" and I love it.**

 **Would it be too much to add this in but have Jay sing it?**


End file.
